Six Week Birthday
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: Karlie is now six weeks old and Nick and Jackie try to celebrate but things don't go as planned. Rated T because of suggestive content, but it isn't too overwhelming. Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

Six Week Birthday

"Morning." Jackie told Nick as he opened his eyes.

"Hi." He said back with a smile.

"Do you know what today is?" Jackie asked.

"Um, Thursday?" He responded, not knowing what she was talking about.

Jackie laughed.

"Well it is Thursday but that's not what I meant."

Nick gave her a confused look.

"It's Karlie's six week birthday, and you know what that means we can do again." Jackie said with a grin.

The look on Nick's face at that moment was priceless it is the same look kids get on Christmas morning.

He rolled over and started devouring her neck with kisses.

Jackie pulled back.

"I take it you don't want to wait till her eight week birthday?" She asked jokingly.

"Nope." He said as he continued kissing her.

"What if I do?" She asked, trying desperately to keep the smile off of her face.

He immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Oh god, I'm sorry, you might not be ready, for all I know you still hurt down south."

Jackie burst out laughing.

"Down south?" She asked.

"Well, whatever you want to call it." He said as his face got a little red.

"I'm good. I just wanted to make sure you didn't want to wait." She said with a grin.

He again started devouring her neck.

"Hold it." She told him.

"What?" He said sounding slightly impatient.

"Do you have protection?" she asked.

He looked at her somewhat sheepishly, he rolled over and opened a drawer on his bedside table and grabbed what he was after. He held it up triumphantly.

"Put it on." She said as she burst out laughing, she was beginning to think he was losing it.

"Oh, right." He said.

He did what she said and then gently put his hands around her neck and began kissing her lips.

Unfortunately though, his protection wouldn't be needed, at least not right now because the kissing was just getting good when the sound of Karlie's cries filled the room through the baby monitor.

Nick groaned.

Jackie started to get up to go take care of her.

"Wait, wait, maybe if you don't go in she'll just fall back asleep." He told her.

He knew that there was a slim to no chance of that actually happening but he was hopeful.

Jackie looked at the clock.

"Fat chance of that hon, it's time for her to eat."

He groaned again as she got out of bed.

"Tell her if she doesn't stop crying right now we aren't paying for her college."

"Nicholas." Jackie said with a laugh.

He grinned at her.

She left the room and walked into the nursery.

"Hi angel." Jackie said as she picked her up.

She sat down in the rocking chair and rocked her gently back and forth.

"Don't you want to go back to sleep?" Jackie asked soothingly.

Karlie answered by letting out a wail.

"You're going to make your poor daddy cry peanut." Jackie said with a chuckle.

Karlie didn't seem to care as she just kept crying.

"Alright, alright, mommy will feed you." Jackie said as she got up and walked slowly downstairs with the baby in her arms.

She made the bottle and then went back upstairs into the nursery. She sat down in the rocking chair and stuck the bottle in the infant's mouth.

"That's better isn't it?" Jackie asked as she leaned over and gave Karlie a sweet kiss on her head.

"Psst, Jacks." Jackie heard, she looked over and Nick was standing in the doorway.

"Is she asleep?" He whispered.

She shook her head no.

Nick literally hung his head and walked back to his own room.

_Poor guy, he really is going to cry._ Jackie thought with a smile.

Jackie finished feeding the baby, she burped her and then eventually rocked her back to sleep.

She quietly tiptoed out of the nursery and went back into the master bedroom.

"Is she asleep?"

"Yeah." Jackie said.

"Good job babe." He said as he once again grabbed her gently around the neck.

The action was just getting good again when they heard pounding on the door.

"Mama, hungry." Houston declared.

Jackie looked at Nick, the look on his face made her feel sorry for him.

"There, there Nicky, it'll be ok." She said with a grin as she patted his back.

When he didn't look at her she said "I'll make scrambled eggs for breakfast, those are your favorite."

He sighed "Alright, I'll come help." He told her.

At this rate _having fun_ with Jackie might have to wait until Karlie was six _months _old instead of six weeks old.

Even though Nick was disappointed about their fun being interrupted Nick did get to have breakfast with the people he loved most, and quality time with them always made his day.

The End!


End file.
